XY004: A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship!
is the fourth episode of Pokémon the Series: XY. Episode Plot Serena is given a Pokédex by Professor Sycamore, and she is allowed to choose one of the three starter Pokémon of Kalos. Serena decided who she would choose before she left home, and her choice is revealed to be Fennekin. Meanwhile, Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie are resting in the woods as they make their way to Santalune City. Bonnie is gushing over Pikachu's cuteness and stroking it's tail. Ash allows Bonnie to feed his Pikachu and Fletchling some Pokémon food. However, a Dedenne runs up to Bonnie, snatches a piece of Pokémon food from her hand, and runs up a tree to eat it. The three are shocked, as they realize that this Dedenne is the same one that ran away from them in the previous episode. Bonnie still desperately wants the Dedenne, but it runs away again, and the three chase after it. A humourous scene occurs when Dedenne digs mutliple holes in order to trick Ash, Clemont and Bonnie. Clemont ultimately ends up grabbing Pikachu, mistaking it for Dedenne, and Pikachu zaps him in surprise. Pikachu jumps down a hole and corners Dedenne before tackling it. The two tumble down the tunnel, into another tunnel, and end up falling out of a hole on the side of a cliff. Furious, Dedenne attempts to run away, but Pikachu manages to settle things between the two. Team Rocket spies on the two electric Pokémon, and decide that poaching Pikachu now is a good time, as Ash and his troublesome gang isn't nearby to stop them. Later, Dedenne and Pikachu try to find their way back to Ash and friends, who in turn are trying to find the two Pokémon. Pikachu zaps a Sitrus Berry off a tree for the hungry Dedenne, but the Antenna Pokémon's meal is cut short by Team Rocket, who shoots a net that narrowly misses the two Pokémon. Team Rocket chases Dedenne and Pikachu to a rocky hillside, where the two Pokémon manage to put some distance between them and Team Rocket, despite Dedenne nearly falling off (Pikachu saves Dedenne, who is impressed by Pikachu's bravery). James decides to use his new Inkay for the first time, and Inkay manages to injure Dedenne with a Tackle and knock both of the electric Pokémon into a river. Team Rocket chases them on an inflatable boat but they end up crashing into a rock and deflating their boat, which sends them flying into the sky with all the air being released out of it. Ash's Fletchling flies overhead and finds Pikachu and a weakened Dedenne. Ash and friends reunite with Pikachu and Dedenne, but the occasion is bittersweet as Dedenne is too tired to stand up. Clemont makes a machine that recharges Dedenne with electricity, but he pulls out an essential part of the machine by accident, causing it to explode. Although another one of Clemont's machines has been destroyed, Dedenne is recharged and as energetic as ever. Team Rocket returns and Clemont commands Dedenne in the fight. Dedenne uses Nuzzle on James's Inkay, paralyzing the Revolving Pokémon. Dedenne and Pikachu send a lightning bolt at Inkay and Team Rocket, blasting them off yet again. With Team Rocket taken care of, Clemont finally catches Dedenne. The three are overjoyed, especially Bonnie. The episodes ends with Serena and her new Fennekin walking through the woods, looking for a Pokémon Center. A Vespiquen attacks them, and Fennekin manages to repel it's attacks. The Vespiquen escapes and Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff arrive shortly after. Nurse Joy helps lead the two to the nearby Pokémon Center. Debuts ;Pokémon *Dedenne *Fennekin Trivia *Though Bonnie takes care of Dedenne, it is technically Clemont's since he caught it. *Although Meowth says he couldn't translate between Dedenne and Pikachu's electric conversation, he did however translate between Zapdos and Pikachu's electric conversation in Pokémon The Movie 2000 - The Power of One. But this time, the Electric-types were communicating through their cheecks. Mistakes *TBA Gallery Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Bonnie Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Serena Category:Episodes focusing on Clemont Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu